


The Pied Piper

by MotherSalem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cancer, Chloe is a bitch, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette is angry, Pied Piper - Freeform, Reveal, Slow Build, but she has her reasons, more tags will be added as more chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherSalem/pseuds/MotherSalem
Summary: When Marinette’s father falls ill, she lets herself break. She lashes out, letting her newfound anger get the best of her. She thinks of everything to help save her father, but one thing seems like the only choice.Take the cat miraculous and use the wish to save her father.But when things don’t go as planned, how will she pick up the pieces from the havoc she left behind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im uploading the first two chapters for now just to get some feedback from y'all, so make sure do that!

Marinette was tired. Just so tired of everything.

 

She always tried her best to be positive and nice, but after 3 days of sitting beside her father in the hospital, seeing his whitening face and listening to his shallow breathing, she didn't know how to be positive anymore.

 

She wasn’t sleeping, so when her mother suggested she go back to school to get her mind off things, of course she was going to throw a fit. But of course her mother insisted, and Marinette couldn’t say no to her breaking mother.

 

As she walked to school she couldn’t help but think about how worthless she felt. She was Ladybug! Hero of Paris and savior of people. But no matter how much she thought she could do something to help her father, she just couldn’t. It was up to the doctors and the hospital to do what they could.

 

Alya met Marinette at the front of the school as always, but this time she looks just as sad. The father of her second family no longer fit to be so.

 

Nino and Adrien were standing a ways behind her. They were both friends with Marinette, but nowhere near as close to her family like Alya was.

 

They were trying to be strong, but as the redhead embraced the other they couldn't help but break down just a little. Alya was unable to visit the hospital like she wanted, being forced to watch her sisters as her mother ran around to report incidents while Ladybug remained MIA.

 

The girls sniffled one last time together and then pulled away, cleaning their cheeks and sharing a solemn smile before the boys walked towards them. They both gave Marinette a small hug, Adrien lingering slightly more than needed, knowing just how painful it was to be losing a parent.

 

As the first bell warned them, Alya took Marinettes hand and they walked into the schoolyard, the boys close behind like they were shielding her. She was thankful for that though. Though a few people that were close to her did come up to her to talk to her about her father, she was relieved that the majority just simply made eye contact and gave her a small smile.

 

But Marinette should have known that the morning shouldn't have been going as smoothly as it was.

 

As the group made their way into the classroom, they were greeted by the sight of Chloe, sitting on the bench with her feet kicked up on the desk. She was glaring at the door, and as the group made their way in she snored and tipped her nose into the air.

 

Ignoring her, Marinette made her way to her desk, sitting down silently and pulling out her tablet and just waiting for the bell to ring on the one day she comes to class early.

 

She was surprised to see Juleka stop next to her desk, kneeling down and getting close, whispering to Marinette, “I’m so sorry about your dad, Mari. We are all here for you, ok? Don’t be afraid to talk to any of us.”

 

Marinette’s lip quivered as she nodded to Juleka, thankful that her friends were all so sweet. But the moment was ruined as Chloe slammed her feet back onto the floor and stood up.

 

She looked out the classroom windows but everyone knew she was talking at Marinette, “Oh please, it was only a matter of time before one of those dusty baker's collapsed from all the inhaled flour.”

 

Marinette’s breath hitched and Alya stood up tall from her seat, slapping her hands on her desk before screeching, “What’s your _damage_ , Chloe? Are you _serious_ right now?”

 

“Of course I’m serious,” Chloe turned around and crossed her arms, her eyes a plethora of mixed emotions, “I’m just convinced its all fake. I mean, your lowly father was fine a few days ago, why all the sudden is he dying in the hospital? I mean it’s not like I care about the peasant people but nobody should be fawning over Marinette’s pathetic fath-”

 

She couldn’t handle it anymore, the red she was seeing was too much for her to handle. She lunged before anyone could stop her, landing a half-hearted blow to Chloe’s face before jumping on top of her and pinning her down. She couldn't stop herself, it felt too good. Letting out all the frustration and anger out from the last few days on the one person who deserved it the most right now.

 

She saw blood after the first punch, but it didn’t stop her. Everyone around her was too stunned to do anything, but Adrien was the first to snap out of it. He jumped forward and dragged Marinette off of Chloe, the blonde crying and trying to cover her face from the wailing blows from before.

 

Marinette was screaming from Adrien's arms as she was dragged through the door and into the corridor, trying to get loose from his hold, just wanting to get one more hit in. But he wouldn’t let her go.

 

Finally, he got her far enough down the hall before he practically tossed her wailing form against the wall. Her bloodied hair gripped her hair and she sank to the floor, sobs loudly wrecking her body, no longer knowing out to let out what she was feeling.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Adrien wrapped his arms around the blue haired girl. He didn't care that her hands and clothes were bloodied. He didn't care that he wasn't as close to her as Alya. All he cared about was the way his heart felt as he held the small girl close. Both of them crying, both of them breaking a little more with each passing moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya and Nino found the two quickly, and just as quickly backing up slightly when they realized what was happening. They waited for Marinette to calm down slightly before approaching, but when it seemed like she would be crying forever Alya finally took a step forward and spoke.

 

“Honey, we need to get you to the nurse.” Marinette peeked up from Adrien’s shoulder, but never fully pulled away. Alya nodded to the girl's bloody hands, Marinette not even realizing that some of that blood was not all Chloe’s.

 

Adrien pulled away from her, eyes wet and cheeks red, “Can you walk?”

 

Marinette nodded and Adrien helped them both up, Nino darting forward to grab the swaying Marinette before she could lose her footing.

 

The group helped her down into the nurse’s office and sat her down on one of the cots, Adrien sitting next to her since her hands had yet to become untangled from his shirt. They waited for the nurse to join them, the silence a little unbearable.

 

“She’s up in the classroom right now,” Nino mumbled, “I don’t think she will be enough though…”

 

Nino gave her a sympathetic smile, but it only made her realize what she had done. Burying her face in her hands she started to cry once more. Alya moved next to the girl, rubbing her back when she saw her friends face turn a sickly color.

 

\---

The nurse simply cleaned Marinette’s hands and wrapped them in gauze. Her knuckles had broken open during her fight with Chloe, probably from swinging blindly and swinging through to the ground a few times. She was lucky nothing was broken.

 

Chloe had to be taken to the hospital. She was bloodied and bruised but the only thing that seemed to be broken was her nose.

 

“At least now she can get that second nose job.” Alya joked as they left the principal's office. 

 

Mr. Damocles didn’t suspend Marinette, but he did recommend she take a few more days off if she needed it, Alya confirming that she would get all of Marinette’s work for her.

 

As they made their way to the waiting boys, Marinette spoke to them all, “I think I’m going to head to the hospital. Would you like to go? I'm sure mama and papa would love to see you guys.”

 

Everyone looked taken aback, surprised at the invitation, but all of them eagerly accepting.

The four made their way to the hospital, Marinette guiding them to the section her father was being kept in.

 

As they approached the room, Marinette noticed the door was closed, her mother inside talking to the doctor caring for her father. Sabine looked distraught, the doctor had a hand on her shoulder as she started to sob as he spoke. 

 

Marinette bolted into the room, her friends following behind “Mama? What is it? What’s wrong with papa?”

 

Sabine waved a hand, covering her sobbing face with the other as she sat down. The doctor turned towards Marinette, a soft look on his face as he glanced at the paper in his hands and then back to her, “Marinette, I’m sorry but your father has late stages of cancer.”

 

Alya was the one to catch her this time as she falls backward, stumbling into her friend's arms and she stared wide-eyed into the darkness that clouded her eyes.

 

As her eyes became clear again, she rose from her friend's arms and made her way next to her father. She looked back up to the doctor and whispered, “Will he wake up?”

 

The doctor looked back at her and sighed, “We don’t know. He’s in a lot of pain and the medicine we gave him is making him incredibly drowsy. We don’t know when he will wake up next, or if he will even be fully conscious.” 

 

The Doctor turned back to Sabine, who wasn’t sobbing anymore but was breathing heavily, “Ma’am? I know this is a difficult time for you and your daughter, but we should talk about a treatment plan.”

 

Sabine nodded and took a few deep breaths, “Marinette? Will you and your friends leave, please? Maybe go and get some food from the cafeteria, alright?”

  
  


“But mama, I-”

 

“Marinette, please.” Her mother’s voice cracked and she finally look at look at her at her mom,  so small and tired. She didn’t have the energy to stand up anymore, let alone argue with her daughter. Marinette leaned over, hugging her mother tightly and planting a kiss on her cheek and then moving to join her friends, who with open arms led her out of the room and onto an elevator to the cafeteria.

 

As the elevator door closed behind them, she felt her friends press in on her for one large group hug. She didn’t even realize she was crying again until Alya offered her a small pack of tissues before the metal doors opened.

 

Marinette cleaned her face a little as they walked out and into the hallway, making their way into a large cafeteria area. They found a seat and Alya and Nino left to get some food for them all, leaving Adrien to simply take hold of a silent Marinette’s hand to try and comfort her. But there was no comforting her now. Right now there was no feeling inside of her. Just the sense of dread and despair. 

 

The kind you would see from an Akuma. But there would be no Akuma today. Just a dying father and his breaking daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave a comment and Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette's friends watched as the small girl wolfed down as much food as she could at once. They guessed that she hasn't let herself eat for quite a while.

Adrien smiled softly to himself, happy that the girl was finally being taken care of, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught a familiar figure.

Taking one last sip of his drink he excused himself from the table and trotted over to the doorway back into the hospital.

Chloe has her arms crossed like usual, but the puffiness around her eyes was surely a sight, especially with the white band across her nose. Although he’s seen it before, he hasn’t seen her shining eyes and stained cheeks in a long time.

“What you did today was unforgivable, Chloe. You know I'm always here for you but-”

“But what, Adrien? It’s clear you have taken her side in all this so why should I even bother talking to you.”

Adrien scoffed as Chloe turned away slightly, “What side? There are no sides in this Chloe. Marinette is going through a hard time and we need to be there for her.”

“And when has she ever been there for me. Huh? Why should I put in the effort when she won’t even care about me and probably leave in the end, anyway.”

Chloe put a hand over her mouth, taking in a ragged breath as she tried not to let more tears flow. Adrien nodded slowly at her, finally understanding his friend.

“Chloe...Its...It's Cancer.” He spoke softly, at first unsure if she heard him, but finally, she fell into him sobbing.

He knew she cared, she had too. Losing a parent hit too close to home for both of them, but at this Chloe seemed a level up.

He held her close, his hand on the back of her head to stroke her hair softly to try and calm her down.

She hiccuped once and pulled away from him after a minute, “I-I need to talk to her. Adrien please.”

He nodded quickly a few times, quickly taking her cheeks in his hands and giving her forehead a chaste kiss and turning back into the cafeteria.

His eyes caught on Nino’s and they nodded at one another, Nino probably understanding what was going to happen next.

Alya was having a small conversation with Marinette, probably trying to keep her from asking where Adrien went, but they both looked up as he approached the table again.

“Hey, Marinette? Can I talk to you real quick?” Adrien put a soft hand on Marinette’s shoulder and she nodded tiredly.

He took a few steps away from the table before talking, “Please hear me out...Chloe is in the hall. She wants to talk to you.”

Marinette’s face went from confusion to anger to just plain tiredness. Marinette rubbed her hands over her face and nodded slightly, caving in at the boy’s request.

“I’m going to stay here, ok? I trust you. Please no more fighting for today, ok?”

They both chuckled softly and Marinette turned away from him, making her way into the hallway to confront Chloe once more.

What she didn’t expect, however, was such a heartbreaking scene from such a heartless girl. Chloe's eyes were still red and her cheeks were still stained. Instead of her arms crossed intimidatingly, she was hugging herself, like she was trying to find comfort.

“Marinette, I-…” Chloe stuttered, her confidence fading as she opened her mouth to speak. Marinette didn’t know what to do as she stood there except take a step back from the girl, unsure if what Chloe said would make her lash out again.

Another small hiccup came out of Chloe and she looked like she was about to come apart at the seams. All she could get out was a small “I'm sorry” before she completely came apart.

She fell to her knees on the floor, sobbing dramatically into her hands, but Marinette sensed none of this was for show.

Marinette didn’t move though, not an inch as the blonde let herself go on the floor.

As the sobs calmed down and Chloe was finally able to look up at Marinette, she tried her best to finally get out what she’s been meaning to say.

“I know how you feel. Nothing can take away the pain,” Chloe wiped her cheeks and Marinette finally took a step forward, slowly moving to her knees beside the blonde with a dumbfounded look on her face, “Please don’t push away your friends, they are the only ones who can help you...especially Adrien.”

“Why are you telling me this? You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Marinette. I...envy you. I’ve been in your shoes and yet...I had no one. Only Adrien.”

“What do you mean you’ve been in my shoes? Chloe, I don’t understand…Have you-?”

“My mother. Only a few years ago. We weren’t in the same class then, but...still, I wished I had friends like yours who actually cared about my pain.”

Marinette hugged the girl then, a fierce understanding overcoming her in that moment. The pain she felt could be sharing with someone who truly understood in this moment, even if it was with someone who didn’t see eye to eye with her.

“No one deserves to be alone Chloe. I’m sorry you had to do that alone, but you're not anymore.”

Finally hugging her back, Chloe buried her face into Marinette’s neck, remembering just how good it felt to hug. Really hug. Not those fake ones she gave Sabrina or the unrequited ones she got from Adrien or her father.

She sighed but pulled away slowly, “I have to go. Daddy’s waiting for me out front. Please stay close to your friends, Marinette. You will need them now more than ever.”

“I will Chloe, thank you.”

Marinette helped Chloe off the floor and both girls dusted themselves off. Before Chloe could move away though, Marinette grabbed her hands, “Chloe? Do you mind if I… talk to you more? I think your the only one who can tell me how to feel right now…”

Chloe nodded as eagerly as she could, “Yes, yes of course. Just not too much or else I might have to return the favor.”

Chloe pointed to her nose before winking and turning away, walking down the hall and out of the hospital. Marinette laughed softly as she wiped a single tear from her eye, grateful from her friends, but even more grateful for the turn of heart in the once wicked girl she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive always kinda liked Chloe's character in the way that she has reasons behind everything she says and does, even if she doesn't realise it.
> 
> I don't doubt that she wont stay like this, she will probably go back in forth in character but I really wanted Marinette to have someone to relate to a little bit more. In this, Adrien's mother either ran away or just straight up disappeared ( I haven't nailed that out yet) but it's not as close too a sick parent as I would want it to be.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Please comment and leave kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Miraculous fic!  
> I am super proud of the concept I’ve come up with and I’m excited to share it with you <3
> 
> PLEASE give me some feedback and tell me if you like the chapters! Im super excited to write this for you guys ;o;;
> 
> You can check it out on tumblr too if you want to reblog it! http://mothersalem.tumblr.com/post/169968322344/fic-the-pied-piper-preview


End file.
